


Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x05, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, F/M, If one thing had been different, S5 Canon Divergence, if only, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: Murphy left Raven behind once already. He doesn't want to do it again.Especially when it means leaving her in a shock collar behind enemy lines.Written for the AO3 Murven Collection - IF ONE THING HAD BEEN DIFFERENTCheck it out and join us by writing YOUR version of a change in canon!
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85
Collections: If One Thing Had Been Different - A Raven/Murphy Collection





	Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends! Well... the show is over. I have not written any tumblr meta yet, still letting it sink in and determining exactly how I feel, but I will say that I didn't like the ending from the moment I saw it and that hasn't much changed! LOL! 
> 
> That aside, I'm not planning on going anywhere when it comes to writing Murven stories, and to that end, @Amethyzt and I have created a Murven collection that is open to anyone who wants to contribute! Click on the collection link above to check it out and read the guidelines AND to see other stories in the collection! DM either of us on tumblr or send an email to the address in the collection profile if you have questions! We hope you will support the stories in the collection with comments & kudos, and if you have ever thought about writing Murven - come join us!!

* * *

You think I'd leave your side baby

You know me better than that

You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

I wouldn't do that

I'll tell you you're right when you want

And if only you could see into me

~ By Your Side, Sade

  
  


“Trust me, Murphy. You’re gonna like my plan more.”

He listens to Raven explain her entire strategy, deliberately not letting her see that he hates it all from about the seventh word in, and when she’s finally finished and Shaw is nodding along like his opinion even matters, Murphy takes a deep breath like he’s preparing for battle - because god knows, he _is_ \- and tells Raven he’s not going to do it. At all. 

“Here’s the thing, Reyes,” he counters, deliberately drawing out his speech pattern to both annoy her and give him some extra time to figure out an alternative option. “I _don’t_ like that plan better, not even a little bit. We’re not gonna do that.”

If it weren’t for the random, uncontrolled shivers that were causing her to shake every few seconds, even with their current precarious circumstances, he might find a flare of amusement in the furious glint that sneaks into her eyes when she hears him dare to defy her. 

“Murphy,” Raven begins what’s bound to be a lecture, growling out his name with gritted teeth, but he’s already expecting it and cuts her off before she gets on a roll. 

“No, I’m serious. We’re not doing that. _I’m_ not doing that.” She’s not the only one who can be tenacious, especially when he really wants to dig his heels in. And he does, he definitely does want to dig his heels in. Her plan of staying behind in this awful place while he makes a run for the woods is too risky even for his tastes, though he’d do it if the situation was reversed and _she_ was the one who could escape and reach their friends. 

Her face softens when she realizes he’s not going to back down, and he can’t be sure whether it’s because she’s changing tactics or if she’s genuinely touched because she’s figured out he’s concerned for her. He wouldn’t put it past Raven to try and swindle him; admires that she’d use whatever trick to get what she wants, really, but this time he’s not going to budge no matter how long she tries to push him into doing her bidding. 

“I know it’s risky,” she says, less assertive now, though maybe that’s because she’s trembling again and even for someone as formidable as Raven Reyes it’s hard to project confidence when she’s soaking wet and looking exactly like the victim of vicious torture that she currently is, “but we have to warn them about the missiles, you _know_ that!”

“I do know that. And we’ll find a way to warn them as soon as possible, I promise. Me running out of here without serious knowledge of this ship and a solid escape plan is bound to turn to shit though, especially if the rest of these _prisoners_ ,” he lets his disdain bleed into the word, “are as armed to the teeth as the ones you and I have already gotten acquainted with.”

He glances over at Shaw, who’s been suspiciously quiet this whole time, no doubt taking in the conversation to see how he can use it for his own gain. 

“You could do it, if he helps,” Raven pleads, jerking her head at the pilot without looking towards him. “You could get out of here and into the woods to find our friends.”

“Raven… I’m not doing it. I’m not leaving you here.”

“If it’s me you’re worried about, I’ll be fine! He won’t let me get killed, considering it’s his lies that got us put in this position anyway,” Raven glowers, her eyes narrow and resentful as she looks over at Shaw, who continues to stay silent though his jaw tightens at her accusation. 

“With the way that McCreary guy was throwing threats around before he left this room, I think Shaw has enough to worry about for himself, let alone watching out for you. Stop trying to convince me to go.”

“You have to! Can’t you see-” 

“No!” he interrupts again. “I stayed with you on the Eligius in case you needed back-up and you _did_. If you think I’m leaving you now, when I know how they’ve treated us…It’s not going to happen.” 

It’s ridiculous she’s still pushing, trying to convince him, when the more he thinks about it, the stronger he feels about his decision. Leaving her behind, alone, to deal with whatever further brutality they might decide to dish out - no, it’s just not a possibility he can live with. 

“Damn it, Murphy! I’m telling you this is the plan and you’re going to do it!” 

Yeah, she’s definitely angry with him now, a familiar impatient scowl on her lips like she’s imagining kicking him square in the balls. He’s seen that look plenty over the years, but her bark is almost always worse than her bite. Usually. 

He folds his arms over his chest and slumps back farther against the bench he’s leaning on, even though it’s more uncomfortable as it digs harder into his spine, just to show her that she’s not intimidating him. “Nope, I'm not going without you.”

“I swear to god-”

It’s Shaw who interrupts her this time, though his question is hesitant like he knows he's playing with fire. “Do you two ever stop fighting?”

Both of them swivel their heads in tandem to glare at him. 

“No!” The denial comes quickly from them both, their voices speaking loudly and in unison, and then Raven’s eyes dart to his, embarrassment shining in their deep brown depths before her gaze skitters away and down to the floor, a small sigh escaping her throat as he sees another shudder jolt through her. 

“Do you have another idea, Murphy, or are you just being difficult to drive me crazy?”

“I do have a suggestion, though I’m sure you can improve on it.” It’s subtle, but maybe she’ll recognize it as the olive branch he means it to be. “You know the second we didn’t check in with Bellamy on the radios up there, he knew something was wrong and he’d be watching to see what they’d do. I’d say it’s pretty certain there’s one or two of our people waiting for us in those trees we saw during the landing. Maybe we can get out of this ship _without_ a wild escape plan that results in death or failure, and we can get a message to them in the open instead.”

Raven regards him thoughtfully, and he can practically see the gears start turning in her mind before she spins her upper body to face Shaw. 

“Can you get us a scrap of paper and something to write with, without anyone else knowing?”

“Even better, I’ve got something you can use right now,” Shaw replies, opening a pocket on the side of his pants to pull out a small bundle of folded paper along with a stubby broken pencil. 

“Good,” Raven takes the supplies and tears off a piece about the size of her palm “Tell them you got the codes out of me like they wanted, but I only gave them up after you promised we wouldn’t be killed and that we could go outside and walk around, breathe in the air. Give them the truth - that we’ve been in space for six years and weren’t sure we’d ever see Earth again. Make us sound pitiful, I don’t care. But get us outside as soon as possible.”

“Tell them you also agreed we’d be kept in the same cell for as long as we’re here,” Murphy adds on to Raven’s demands, “and that one’s _not_ negotiable.” 

Raven looks at him questioningly, but Shaw gives him a curt nod, probably in understanding. Hearing Raven’s screams echo through the halls while he was stuck in a locked room and unable to help her earlier was bad enough, and he’s not about to go all night having no idea if she’s being left alone, worrying whether she’s safe. He saw the way some of the prisoners looked at her when they were surrounded while they were still on the Eligius IV, and McCreary seemed far too interested in the shock collar controller and his damn sharp knife to let go of that kind of power easily. 

When she realizes Murphy isn’t going to say anything more to explain himself, Raven flattens out the paper onto the bench beside her before beginning to write. 

“I’m writing in Trig,” she murmurs to him, “and we can do something to make it obvious that we’re dropping it near the edge of the trees, maybe. I’d bet they sent Echo to look out for us, and she’ll be on alert for any attempts to communicate if she sees us outside, but it’s still going to take a lucky break on our part. Let’s hope this works, Murphy.”

He sits up, leaning over her shoulder to see what she’s written. “Yeah, that’s good. Now tell them we’re not dead yet but they better hurry up if they want to keep it that way.”

* * *

Within fifteen minutes of Shaw leaving the cell, another guard comes in and silently unlocks the chain Raven has cuffed around her wrist, giving them gruff commands to get up and walk into the hallway. As Murphy expects, he’s loaded with weapons, including a gun and a knife strapped to his thigh. A few turns down the corridor, they’re met by a rough-looking woman who gestures to the door behind her and shoves Raven forward just as the male guard indicates Murphy should enter a similar-looking entrance a few feet down. 

“Bathrooms,” the woman orders. “You get five minutes and if you behave outside you might get food and a shower later.”

Murphy barely has time to catch Raven’s eye before the female guard follows her into the bathroom, but to his relief, she looks fine when they meet back up in the empty hallway a few minutes later. Well, comparatively speaking anyway, since her clothes are still wet, she’s still got a shock collar around her neck and a pistol pressed to her back.

They’re led to a cargo area of the large dropship that Murphy learns is called the Gagarin since it’s printed along quite a few walls and nearby crates, and from the opened bay doors, the bright light of the sun outside is just starting to fade. If it is Echo keeping watch for them in the nearby woods, they’re going to have to make sure to do something to get her attention before it gets much later and the darkness makes their plan that much more difficult. He's considering their options when only a few feet from the doors, the last person Murphy wants to see strides towards them, stopping their progress. 

“Looks like our _guests_ get to have a taste of what they’ve been missing all those years in space,” McCreary sneers, staring lewdly at Raven. “Diyoza thinks the beauty queen over here might be useful, so she’s willing to play along with your demands. For now.” His eyes flick to Murphy’s face as he fingers the shock collar controller strapped to his belt. “I think I can convince her you’re expendable though, so don’t be trying anything while you take your little stroll through the Garden of Eden with your sweetheart. Just to be sure, I’m gonna make sure you won’t be a runner.”

McCreary reveals a pair of handcuffs just before he clicks one end around Murphy’s right wrist and then Raven’s left, restraining them together quickly and efficiently, a nasty smile on his face while he inspects his handiwork. “I don’t think you’d leave this pretty thing anyway, but it never hurts to have an insurance policy, now does it?”

Biting his tongue to prevent a scathing retort from being released, Murphy tries to satisfy himself with refusing to back down from McCreary’s hardened gaze, the two of them locked into a battle of wills without words until the woman guard scoffs with distaste, jerking Raven’s arm to tug her forward, which means Murphy is forced to follow unless he wants to hurt her wrist. He goes without question, McCreary’s brash laughter following them down the ramp. 

Once his feet hit the dirt and dust and he can smell the clean, fresh air of Earth and feel the warmth from the sun on his face, he lets himself forget everything but the experience of being back on solid ground again. Next to him, Raven’s eyes are tearing up, reminding him just how likely it was that she never expected to get down from space after she stayed behind so the rest of them could finally get home. It’s not a thought that sits well with him, and he remembers the gut instinct that had swelled within him at the time, insisting he stay behind with her. He’ll never regret that choice, even with the chance that they never would have escaped on their own. 

“Move it,” the male guard next to him speaks, interrupting his complicated musings, giving him a hard shove to move him forward. 

They do stick somewhat close to the edge of the woods, more out of necessity since the area around the Gagarin is swarming with people setting up camp and unloading gear. Regardless, he'll take something going their way for a change. Wherever they’ve landed is beautiful, with multiple cabins and outdoor areas that are strewn with multicolored flowers and banners wherever his eyes fall. Remembering what they’re supposed to do, he starts jerking his handcuffed arm and changing up the pace of his walking, knocking Raven slightly off balance each time. She glares at him at first until she realizes what he’s doing, and then she starts to pick a fight, their voices getting louder as they begin to argue, curious glances from the Eligius crew being thrown their way. And hopefully being noticed by anyone watching from the camouflage of the trees. 

When they reach an area lined with small bushes and plenty of tree cover, Murphy deliberately pretends to trip over a nonexistent rock while Raven rants at him for being clumsy, surreptitiously kicking at Raven’s ankle so she really does start to fall with him. He pulls her into his chest and twists their combined weight so it’s him that hits the ground first, gratified to see that her fingers are already shoving the folded note under the leaves of a bush in all the confusion as their two guards draw their weapons on them. 

“What the fuck, Murphy! You’re such a damned idiot,” Raven berates him, but her eyes are sparkling with laughter, not annoyance, and she’s sprawled out on top of him, his arm around her waist with a hand along her hip, and laying in the dirt with a bound-to-be-bruised back seems like such a small price to pay when her soft cheek brushes against his scruffy one as she tries to lever herself up and off of him. It doesn’t work very well though, not when they’re handcuffed together and she already has a difficult time getting to her feet with the brace on her leg, so all they end up in is a tangle of limbs again. Her body pressing into his doesn’t last nearly as long as Murphy would like when the guards take matters into their own hands and haul them back to a standing position. At least they don’t seem to have a clue about his ruse, appearing irritated with them instead of suspicious. 

“Stop fooling around!” The woman yells, although she’s not quite as rough with Raven as his guard is with him. 

After that, they don’t give them much longer to take in the sights and scents of the outdoors before they’re marched back up the ramp and into the Gagarin once more, Raven taking a last look over her shoulder at the treeline, eyes probably scanning for movement. She’s been continuing to shiver in the cooler air, still dressed only in a wet tank top and pants, so he moves closer to her as they walk, allowing his fingers to squeeze hers just one brief second before he lets go. He can’t be sure what she’s thinking since her gaze is focused on the incline ahead of them, but her hand wraps around his barely a moment after he releases her, only she doesn’t let go. 

* * *

He was hoping they’d get something to eat, maybe the hinted at shower, but instead they’re led right back into the same cell where Raven was tortured. At least this time neither of them are shackled to the wall, but no one unlocks them from each other, and as Raven stumbles into him when they’re pushed farther into the room, the woman guard throws a single blanket in after them. His neck is hurting, along with his ribs and an aching cheekbone from the earlier attacks the Eligius prisoners had carried out, and the angry red welts around Raven’s neckline seem to be spreading every time he looks at them. Picking the blanket up from where it landed, he leads her over to the corner farthest from the door. 

“Come on,” he says, easing himself down onto the floor and gesturing for her to follow. “We don’t know what’s going to happen next and there’s nothing we can do in the meantime but rest. I don’t know about you but it feels like we’ve been awake for days already.”

Raven awkwardly lowers herself as well, initially trying to get comfortable beside him, but it becomes obvious pretty quickly to him that the blanket is too small to do much good covering the two of them in this position. 

“I know you’re cold and your clothes are still damp, so don’t argue about this,” he warns her, propping himself against the wall as he maneuvers her between his legs until she’s sitting sideways in front of him, her left shoulder pressed into his chest and her knees drawn up so he can spread the blanket over them both. It’s an intimate position because they’re handcuffed together and don’t have a lot of options, but no one’s going to catch him complaining about it. The parts of her that he can feel through his clothes and under his hands are definitely chilled, and every little while the shivers that shake her body vibrate into him too. 

Neither of them says anything else, and eventually he can feel the difference when Raven relaxes into him, her head tilting in to rest on his shoulder as she squeezes herself closer, actively seeking his warmth. The fingers of her free hand sneak into the sleeve of his shirt to wrap around his wrist like some sort of heat-seeking missile, making him suck in a breath at how icy her fingertips are. 

“You’re nice and warm,” Raven mumbles, her voice muffled since she doesn’t lift her head off his shoulder so she ends up partly talking into his shirt. 

“I didn’t get water dumped on me,” he informs her, his tone wry in order to keep the worry out of it. Her tremors haven’t stopped. 

“Do you think they saw us? Would understand that we were leaving a message?”

“If Echo was out there, then she saw it, yeah. You know she’s in her element, playing spy games again.”

“Mmm,” Raven breathes, her head nodding ever so slightly, her hair tickling his chin. “Even if your plan worked, I still wish you took the chance to escape.”

“What, and miss these top-notch accommodations?” He wants to tease her into a lighter mood, but she’s not having any of it. 

“No, I mean it. I know you could have gotten past the guards and into the woods, even if it was risky.”

“Raven, even if I had gotten outside, they already knew you were the smart one. They would have shot to kill when they aimed at me, and besides that, there’s still the matter of these shock collars, which I would have still been stuck in. Staying here with you was the right call.”

“Says you,” she argues, stubborn as always. 

“Yeah, says me. And your own brain would say it too, if you weren’t so damned obstinate. I told you, when we were stuck up there, that you shouldn’t always be the one to have to sacrifice. I meant that.” He takes a short pause, wondering if maybe he’s taking things too far with what he’s about to say. “I left you behind once, in Becca’s lab, and I don’t want to do that again.”

She stiffens against him for a moment, then he feels the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders as she takes a slow, deep breath. “That wasn’t something up to you, Murphy. I wanted you to leave without me then.”

“Maybe so, but I still didn’t like doing it. And this time me leaving would have meant you being behind enemy lines all by yourself. You can’t tell me you really want to be going through this alone.”

She doesn’t deny it, her silence all the answer he really needs, but he knows she doesn’t like admitting to weakness any more than he does, even if it’s by default. He tightens his arm around her and nudges his chin against the top of her head. 

“Go to sleep,” he urges her, wondering if the feeling of being exactly where he’s supposed to be is something he’ll start to get used to if it keeps happening. 

* * *

They get moved into some kind of church building a few days later, one that has actual cots and pillows that are much better than the cold floor of the cell they’ve been stuck in, but he’s going to miss having Raven resting against him each time they sleep, miss how reassuring it had been to hear her heartbeat thumping steadily if he listened hard enough after she went quiet. It’s foolish of him, to get used to waking up with his arms around her after just a few days, but that’s what happened anyway, and he fully expects to hate the comfort of the lonely single mattress even if he’s sleeping right next to her. 

It probably can’t be called _luck_ , exactly, not when the male guard who has been assigned to them laughs rudely about it, but when the handcuffs aren’t removed at lights out and Raven asks about them, they’re informed that just like inside the Gagarin, the cuffs won’t be unlocked except for bathroom breaks and showers. He tries to look pissed about it, especially when Raven scowls at the continued order, and the man mumbles something about ‘insurance’, which tells Murphy they’re still interested in Raven’s abilities even though they haven’t put her to any tests yet. 

“I don’t know how the hell we’re supposed to sleep like this,” Raven complains as they walk towards the back of the room to some empty cots. She lifts her wrist and shakes it, causing the chain between their two cuffs to rattle. “Kane’s looking pretty cozy with Diyoza, from what I saw when we walked over here. You’d think he could’ve put in a good word or something. And I wonder why we haven’t seen Abby yet.”

“All I know is, Shaw couldn’t find the message we put under the bush when we told him where you left it, so odds of our people finding it are damn good. Which means they know about the missiles and they know we’re here and they saw us with these shock collars too. Now we _wait_ for the cavalry for once, instead of _being_ it.”

She shoots him a disgruntled look, like waiting for rescue is the worst thing she can think of, although probably for her it is. “Push that bed against this one while you’re standing there.”

Not bothering to bend down, he shoves it into place with his knees until the cots touch from top to bottom. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to fall asleep anyway, without you hogging the blanket.”

“Don’t think I won’t take the one on your bed too,” Raven grins, tugging down the blanket on her cot and gesturing for him to do the same. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I can’t sleep on my left side since it’s too hard on my leg, and I’m not much of a back sleeper. You lay down on that bed, on _your_ left side so your right wrist can rest on your hip. I’ll lay down on my right side so the cuffs are between us. Even if you roll to your back in the middle of the night, we might have enough wiggle room in the cuffs if we lay close together.”

It’s easier for him to understand in practice rather than in theory, and once they both lay down as Raven instructed, he’s definitely not interested in getting up again, feeling like maybe _lucky_ was the right word after all. She may not be curled against him like before, but the cots are narrow and he’s not going to be unhappy about her face being less than a foot away from his. Their captors might view the handcuffs as a punishment as well as a precaution against escape, but for him, they’re an extra layer of protection. No one’s going to take Raven away without waking him up in the process. 

* * *

Echo arrives the following day, bringing knowledge, more defectors from Wonkru and the start of a plan. Unfortunately for him, the rest of their strategy means using Shaw again, and jealousy twists deep into his stomach at Raven’s eagerness to recruit him. 

“I know my girl must have a way to get these collars off already,” Echo hints, the three of them trying not to be obvious as they talk, though in Murphy’s opinion it’s hard for him and Raven not to stand out considering they’re the only ones handcuffed to each other every day. 

“Even _I_ can’t get them off with just my fingernails,” Raven grumbles. “Now if I had some tools? That’s another story.”

“Murphy, your fingers are pretty sticky. Keep an eye out for anything Raven can use, got it?” 

He nods at Echo, not bothering to inform her he’s been doing that the whole time he’s been here, so far without any reward for his efforts, and he only partly listens as they go over the plan to put Monty’s computer drive into play. He _has_ noticed that one of McCreary’s crew is often drunk or so distracted that Murphy might be able to lift the set of keys hanging from his waist, and at the least, Raven could use the wire that links them together. He didn’t show up for his shift guarding the prisoners yesterday, but he’s here now and if Murphy times it right, he can demand to use the bathroom at the same time that guy leaves, and then they’ll see if his sticky fingers count for anything. 

* * *

Echo smirks at him when he and Raven climb into the adjoining cots that night, making him think that maybe his feelings for Raven aren’t quite as private as he’d hoped, but those concerns fade into nothingness when he hides his movements under the blanket to pass Raven the now-straightened piece of wire he’d stolen. She smiles at him like he’s just given her the moon and he’s dazed afterwards, not even noticing at first that she squirms closer until she’s tucked right into him from head to toe, his body helping provide cover as she practices unlocking their cuffs over and over again, her fingers grazing against his chest with every twist and turn until she can consistently do it in less than two seconds. 

She slots the cuffs into place once more, locking them until they’re ready for their escape, but then she slips her free hand to the back of his neck and pulls him over the pillow towards her, their noses almost touching as he does his best not to show her how much her touch has already been working him up.

“I was always glad you stayed,” she whispers, the warmth of her breath drifting across his cheek, her words warming him everywhere else as he lets them repeat in his head, over and over because the sound of them is so good. 

“I know,” he answers, smug and somewhat cocky because he _does_ know, and also because the way her fingers flit over his bare skin and lightly scratch into his hair make him feel like the truth is the easiest thing to say, the only thing that will do. 

Someone snores in their sleep a few beds down, and he takes advantage of her momentary distraction to wedge his thigh between hers, seeking more contact and bringing her that much closer. When her eyes meet his again she stares at him intently, almost questioningly, and for once he hopes he’s doing a terrible job at concealing his feelings, trying to will her to comprehend that she has to make the first move or it’s never going to happen. 

It feels like ages pass until something changes. It starts with a tiny little sigh that he feels more than hears, the puff of air escaping her lips so faint that he wonders if it was real, but then her head tilts just the slightest bit to the side and the weight of her hand at the nape of his neck stills, tightens, and then her mouth brushes over his, soft and fleeting and then again, firmer, lingering this time like she means it. He doesn’t move, forces himself to wait until her lips part on his before he returns the kiss, and then he kisses her the way he’s wanted to, the way he’s wondered about for so long. It seems impossible that this could be happening, but then he knows that it must be, because the kiss gets better than even his fantasies have led him to believe when Raven’s mouth opens under his. 

He recognizes the sensation that washes over him as the kiss continues, even though it’s still so dazzlingly new. The feeling of being exactly where he’s supposed to be. Yeah, he could get used to it alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little glimpse at another possibility! We all know where Murven was headed in s5, until those s6 idiot writers came in and ruined EVERYTHING! Honestly I could probably continue with this whole premise, because no way Murphy would have stood by to let Raven get tortured by Abby an ep or so later, but... so many stories, not enough time!
> 
> @Amethyzt & I would be thrilled if any of you would like to try your own hand at adding a story to the IF ONE THING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT collection, so go back up to the top of the page and click on the collection link for more stories and to learn more!


End file.
